I need you
by ddvvddee
Summary: Sam comes home after the incident with Tom in the staffroom. After a few too many drinks she finds herself contacting someone she thought she never would again. Not sure if this is a oneshot or not,I will decide depending on peoples opinions.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I have updated anything in a while. But yea this was just an idea I had based after 'Letting Go'. I'm more of a Tom/Sam fan than a Dylan/Sam fan but this would have been cute if it did happen. I'm not sure if this should be a oneshot or not so please review with opinions and ideas. :-)**

* * *

I sit alone in my flat, surrounded by empty wine bottles. My flat feels so empty without Tom. I haven't been alone at night for over a night and it feels weird. I'm confused, angry and upset. I don't know what to do anymore. I was always sure that Tom loved me and always cared about me. He trusted me enough to tell me about the diazepam. I tried to help him, but it didn't work. I take another swig of wine, trying to drown my sorrows. After he hit me, I didn't know what to do. I just held in my tears and walked out the department as though everything was fine. I then decided I just needed to run home because I was so full of anger I just needed to get rid of it. It wasn't until I opened my door that the tears finally started to fall. And then they just wouldn't stop. I grabbed a wine bottle and glass and collapsed onto the sofa. Now 3 bottles of wine later, I don't feel any better. My face is a mess of tear stains and mascara and I just feel empty. I check my phone and find numerous texts and voicemails from Tom. Then, I find myself doing something I never expected. I scroll through my contacts, stopping on a name I never thought I'd use again, a name I should have but deleted but couldn't bring myself to do.

"Hello? Dylan? I need you…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I wrote another of chapter for this after many requests. I'm not sure whether to finish it here or turn it into a proper story, please review or PM me with any ideas. I also want to tell you that I have been making a Sam and Tom video (I can't stand the name Tam) that I will put in about an hour up on youtube on my channel which is called ddvvddee. Please review. :-**)

* * *

I put down my phone, surprised Sam even rang me. My heart tells me I should go she her but part of my brain says it's a bad idea and she'll just hurt me again. I decide to go with my heart and so I get out of my comfy armchair, pat Dervla on the head and make my way to the old Land rover Sam used to love and make fun of at the same time.

After an hour of driving I find myself outside of Sam's house. It hasn't changed at all. She still has a few of her favourite flowers; geraniums in a basket hanging outside of her door and she still hasn't straightened the wonky 33 that hangs on her door. I knock politely, suddenly feeling very out of place. She opens the door a few seconds later looking a complete and utter mess. She has mascara and tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes are all red and puffy. She is wearing her usual mix of a loose blouse over skinny jeans and still manages to look beautiful even in the state she's in. Sam doesn't say anything; she just looks at me with her beautifully expressive bluey-grey eyes with an expression on hurt and pain. I follow her into her house and as soon as the door is shut she wraps her arms around me. I'm slightly surprised and just stand there but as soon as she starts sobbing my heart softens and I wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace. She snuffles into my chest and I manage to catch something about Tom hitting her and how she is so annoyed at herself for letting this happen. My muscles tense up as I hear Tom's name as I still haven't forgiven him for stealing Sam away from me. And when I hear that he has hit Sam, I feel like I could murder him. But I try to keep myself calm for Sam's sake because I don't want to make anything worse. After what feels like a lifetime of just standing there with her sobbing against my chest, her sobbing subsides. She raises her face slowly and I use my finger to wipe away her tears. My stops as her gorgeous eyes look into mine and hear her quietly whisper, "I should never have left you…"


End file.
